Pokemon Kanto Chapter
by Odbbdiosbbde
Summary: Red, a Pokemon Trainer battle to earn all eight badges for the Indiago League. He meets many friends and partners along the journey.
1. Getting Started (Red)

I was very happy the day I got my starter Pokemon. I was ten years old then and I got a letter from the Pokemon Professor, also known as Professor Oak. He is the Master Professor of the Kanto Region, where I live.

To make things easier for you, I want you to listen, um...don't listen just read. Can you do that ? Fine.

One could get a trainer license when one is ten years. Children below ten years go to school to learn about Pokemon. Types, evolution, relationship, breeding, etc; when one is ten, one could choose a profession for themself.

It may be a doctor, professor, journalist, engineer or best, a Pokemon Trainer.

People believe that many years ago, Pokemon didn't existed and lived a boring and normal life until a molecular malfunction which made a change in the evolution of life forms and gave them special powers.

After millenniums, these species were accepted by the planet and were given the term - Pokemon.

In an occupation of Pokemon training kids like me earn by winning battles through their Pokemon. But understand that Pokemons are partners and friends, and not tools for battle.

Pokemons feel exactly like their trainers feel, when a trainer is happy the Pokemon happy and when a trainer is sad the Pokemon is also sad.

Oh, I almost forgot to tell about myself. My name is Red and I am ten years old and I live in the Kanto Region in Pallet Town. My dad died two years back, I don't actually know what happened but that night he had a call from his office. Our car wasn't starting so he had to go to his office in a bus.

But fate cannot be changed, his bus crashed into a tree and the engine failed and the bus caught fire. That night I lost my dad.

I was going to get a starter Pokemon the next day. There are three pokemons, each in a pokeball. Bulbasaur, which is a grass Pokemon. Squirtle, a water Pokemon. Charmander, a fire Pokemon.

I was cleaning my room when a bell rang and I got curious about who it was behind the main door.

My mum was sitting in a room reading a novel. I wondered what it was about. "Red...Can you please check who it is ? ",asked Mom, still in her room.

"Yeah, I'm checking", I said, walking step by step to the door. Then I slowly opened the door.

"Good evening, Red. I didn't disturbed you, did I ?", it was Professor Oak. He was an old man with almost every hair white on his head but he was tall and was clean shaved. He was wearing his lab coat and had a positive attitude. "Can I borough your time Red ?", asked Professor Oak. "Yeah professor, anytime", I said, without noticing what I was speaking.

"I wanted to inform you that you have to come to my lab tomorrow", said Professor Oak. "Yeah I know about it. You sent me a letter", I said.

"I know but I am here to inform you that-umm. You have to come to my lab early. About an hour early", said Professor Oak. "That's alright professor, I'll be on time", I said.

"Hi Professor Oak", my mom came outside and greeted Professor Oak. "Good evening, ma'am", said Professor Oak. "Why don't you come in ?", asked Mom. "No, I shall go to my lab. I have a busy schedule tomorrow, so I have to work that too", said Professor Oak. "Bye Professor", I said, waving my hand.

Professor Oak started walking away towards his research lab and my mom went inside, most likely to continue reading her novel.

I closed the door and started packing my bag for tomorrow.

My room was neat and clean, I kept my bag next to a table.

"Red ? Come downstairs," said Mom. I immediately went downstairs to her room. "Red,take this money...",said Mom. Finally,I had some money for my journey. "...go to the shop and get me some tomatoes. I'll make tomato soup for you",said Mom.

What ? Are you kidding me,when do I get some money.

It was a rainy night and I took an umbrella me. I could see lightning in the clouds and it was unsafe to carry an umbrella or the lightning would strike me. So I folded the umbrella.

The shop was really far away not very far. It was about two hundred metres away.

Suddenly, I saw a Pokemon flying in the sky and was covered with pink light around it. And in a few moments it was gone.

I continued walking to the shop and by then, I was all wet.

"Excuse me, can I get a kilogram tomatoes", I asked. "Just a moment please", said the Shopkeeper.

I handed him the required money and was going back home with this tomatoes. The rain slowed down and then finally stopped.

I got back home and was still wet. I kept the tomatoes on the dining table and ran up to my room.

I threw the wet clothes in the washing machines and wore my pajamas. I went downstairs for dinner.

I had a nightmare, and i woke up from my restless sleep in the middle of the night. I was full of thirst. It was dark but i still went downstairs to drink water in the kitchen.

I drank water and my eyes scrolled to my dad's photograph hanging on the wall right next to me.

While I was starting the picture, I saw a pink light. I looked outside of a window.

The Pokemon was pink and small. It was very cute and was surrounded by a small bubble of pink light.

I went upstairs and back to sleep.


	2. I Choose You (Red)

In the morning, my alarm clock started ticking. I woke up but was still sleepy. I brushed my hair and washed my teeth, wait what ? Sorry, I brushed my teeth and washed my hair. Okay, that was correct.

I was already late. I went downstairs. "Red, breakfast is ready and don't forget to take some money with you", said Mom.

I quickly had my breakfast and was ready to go. I wore my shoes and walked to Professor Oak's lab.

When I was just outside it, I saw Blue. "Hey Red, where are YOU going", asked Blue. "Professor Oak's lab, of course", I said.

Blue was the grandson of Professor Oak. So we entered the lab together.

"Red? Blue? You both are right on time", said Professor Oak. "So, are you ready to choose your starter Pokemon ?".

"Guess so",said Blue, without paying attention. "I am, Professor", I said without any hesitation.

"Okay, here are the three pokemons", said Professor Oak.

Their were three Pokeballs on the table, each contained a Pokemon.

"First is Squirtle, a Turtle Pokemon and a Water type".

"Second is Bulbasaur, a Seed Pokemon and a Grass type".

"Last but not least, Charmander which is Lizard Pokemon and a Fire type".

"What are you planning to choose, Red",asked Blue. "Choose wisely", said Professor Oak.

"I knew all the time what I have to choose and I'll choose a...Charmander",I said, picking up the Pokeball.

"Red chose a Fire type, so I'll choose the one stronger than it. I choose Squirtle", said Blue.

Blue went outside. "Oh, I almost forgot. The night when your father died, he came to my lab and told me to give this to you for your journey", said Professor Oak.

He handed me a Pokeball. "What is it ?", I asked. "You know what it is", said Professor Oak.

"Is this, Pikachu ?",I asked. "Absolutely", said Professor Oak.

Pikachu and I were very good friends and played together two years ago. He's been a really good companion in my childhood.

"Go Pikachu", I said , throwing the Pokeball. Pikachu came out. "Pikapi ?", said Pikachu. "Hey bud, remember me ?", I asked.


End file.
